Feeling
by Veela Most
Summary: "Ya, sangat tidak sensitif..." ucap Naruto lirih, "karena hal yang sama juga yerjadi padaku..." Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisav bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Narusasu slight Nejisasu. Please RnR!


Terima kasih untuk Raikou-san yang mengijikan saya untuk membuat fict Narusasu yang setting dan alur ceritanya saya ambil dari fict karyanya dari fandom Eyeshield 21, Blue Days.

Happy reading, semoga memuaskan

Disclaimer: 1) Blue Days by RaikouWithPeterpanSyndrome yang terinspirasi dari doujin circle acute ape. S ( Yamamoto Kana, Nakamura Tomoni, dan Saki Otoh) 2) Naruto for character by Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Alternatif Universe, shuunen-ai, may be OOC, Don't like it, don't read!

**Feeling**

Rumah sakit,

Sasuke benci dengan semua hal yang berhubungna dengan tempat itu. Bau obat yang menguar dari segala arah, semua perabotan yang berwarna putih, juga sekat empat dinding yang seakan membatasi geraknya. Ditambah dengan beberapa suster yang sering bertingkah genit padanya. Semua itu membuatnya muak.

Sayangnya mau tak mau dia harus tinggal beberapa waktu di tempat itu akibat cedera yang dia derita saat pertandingan basket nasional beberapa waktu lalu melawan tim Iwa. Sasuke merutuki dirinya. Bisa-bisanya dia mengalami cedera yang membuatnya terdampar di rumah sakit—tempat yang menurutnya adalah neraka. Hal terakhir yang membuatnya sebal adalah keberadaan rekan setimnya, Neji, yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat jendela sambil bertopang dagu, melihat pemandangan luar yang menurutnya lebih menarik untuk dilihat. Susuke sebal karena Neji masih kepikiran dengan pertandingan kemarin, bukannya menanyakan keadaannya atau sekedar basa-basi, Neji malah menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Sial…", ucap Neji pelan. Neji tampak duduk dengan sikap kaku sambil memejamkan mata. Sebagian rambutnya yang terjuntai di sisi wajahnya bergoyang halus tertiup angin yang menerobos masuk dari jendela. Susuke hanya bisa mendengus kasar menyadari Neji tegnah berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Tim Iwa itu tim yang kuat. Kita tidak boleh meremehkannya begitu saja…", lanjut Neji, masih dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Hei… aku ada disini Neji, masih satu ruangan denganmu. Setidaknya, tanyakanlah kabarku. Jangan tenggelam dengan pikiranmu sendiri seperti itu…' batin Sasuke. Rasanya Sasuke ingin mengutuk keseriusan Neji terhadap pertandingan lalu. Padahal pada pertandingan lalu tim mereka menang, yah… meski harus membuatnya cedera seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan arah pikiran Neji. Kalau memang menang, ya sudah kan? Apa yang perlu dipikirkan lagi? Bahkan dengan rekan setimnya saja tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Neji.

"Tapi kita menang kemarin…"

"Ya, kita menang", timpal Sasuke, mencoba mengurangi kegelisahan Neji dan mengembalikan mood Neji yang buruk. "Di pertandingan kemarin kita juga—"

"Tapi tetap saja, di depan dia aku…", potong Neji, dengan penekanan pada kata 'dia'. Tangannya terkepal erat dengan gigi bergemerutuk. Ia merasa kesal dan marah karena tidak bisa bertanding secara sempurna dan maksimal di depan orang yang penting baginya.

Sasuke paham sepenuhnya. Dia lah yang menyebabkan Neji gusar dan gelisah, membuatnya begitu terpaku dengan pertandingan kemarin. Terlihat begitu marah dan mengabaikan rekan setimnya yang terbaring di rumah sakit.

Sabaku Gara, kapten dari tim Suna, tim yang akan menjadi lawan selanjutnya. Dialah orangnya.

Kemenangan adalah hal yang tak mungkin Neji tolak. Namun yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah menjadi yang terkuat. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah, apalagi menunjukkan permainan yang buruk di depan Gaara, sama seperti yang ia lakukan di pertandingan lalu pada saat Gaara datang melihat pertandingannya. Saat itu Neji merasa begitu lemah.

Sasuke tertunduk lesu. Sasuke tak yakin dia bisa menang melawan Gaara dalam pertandingan basket. Bahkan dalam hal merebut perhatian Neji, Sasuke tak bisa melebihi Gaara.

Hyuuga Neji memang adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Neji, membuat detak jantungnya bertambah cepat setiap ia berada di dekat Neji.

Sasuke takut ia akan kalah telak oleh Gaara.

Lamunan Susuke buyar oleh suara ketukan pintu. Kepala Orange menyembul dari pintu yang terbuka sedikitt. "Boleh aku masuk, teme?", tanyanya.

"Tentu", jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat ke sumber suara, karena Sasuke tahu dia adalah Naruto. Hari ini dia datang lagi menjenguk Sasuke seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kau juaga ada di sini, Neji?", Tanya Naruto saat mata safirnya menangkap sosok Neji setelah melenggang masuk.

Neji mengangguk singkat. Namun setelahnya Neji bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang".

"E…eh, kenapa?" Susuke tampak tak rela ketika Neji akan pergi

"Aku bawa ini, lho. Kau tak mau menikmatinya bersama kami?" timpal Naruto sambil menunjukkan sekantong plastik yang berisi buah-buahan.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku memang harus pergi", tolak Neji, "lain kali aku akan mencobanya dengan kalian"

Neji tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari ruang tersebut. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke membisu menatap pintu yang telah tertutup yang menjadi jalan keluar Neji. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari saat Naruto memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya—ekspresi kecewa.

Naruto menyeret kursi yang tadinya menjadi tempat duduk Neji ke sebelah ranjang Sasuke, lalu mendudukinya. Lalu ia pun mengambil dua buah yang berbeda dari kantong plastik dan menyodorkannya tepat ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kau mau yang mana, teme?".

Apel di tangan kanan Naruto dan tomat di tangan kirinya. Sasuke pun mengambil buah favoritnya dan segera meraupnya dalam gigitan besar.

"Dasar maniak tomat", ucap Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto memang sudah menduganya kalau Sasuke akan memilih tomat.

"Kau pasti akan memilih ramen jika aku memberimu ramen dan sekotak bentou. Dasar maniak ramen".

Naruto nyengir menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke.

Tanpa perintah dari otak, mata samudera itu menatap wajah pucat Sasuke. Tak ada apapun yang melintas di pikirannya, hanya sekedar… menatap. Perlahan tangan tan itu terulur ke kepala Sasuke.

"Juga, tolong kupaskan apel itu untuk—hei, apa yang kau lakukan, dobe?", tanya Sasuke, bingung mendapati tangan Naruto membelai rambut kelamnya dan menyibakkan poninya yang terjuntai di sisi wajahnya kebelakang telinganya.

"Tidak…", jawab Naruto, "hanya saja, apakah kau masih memikirkan hal itu?"

Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, perasaan kecewa karena Neji terlalu cepat berlalu. Sasukepun juga tahu Naruto berusaha menghiburnya dengan sentuhannya di kepalanya, berharap perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

"Sudahlah... aku tidak apa-apa kok"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia pun menarik tangannya dari kepala Sasuke dan meraih pisau untuk mengupas apel yang nantinya juga akan di makan Sasuke.

" Hei, Naruto…", mata onyx itu memandang cowok blonde yang tengah serius mengupas apel, "jika merasa berdebar-debar di dekat seseorang, apakah itu pertanda dari awal ketertarikan? Maksudku, sejenis perasaan jatuh cinta. Apa itu benar?

"Mungkin", jawab Naruto, masih dengan aktifitasnya mengupas apel.

"Sebenarnya aku merasakan hal itu saat bersama Neji. Tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa jengkel ketika Neji membicarakan Gaara tepat di hadapanku. Seharusnya hal itu tak terjadi padaku. Namun Tetap saja mengusik pikiranku. Apa Neji tidak menyadari kalau di depannya ada aku yang merasa terganggu dengan itu?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangannya yang meremas seperei ranjang, berusaha meminimalisir kekesalan yang dirasakannya.

"Seperti begitu", jawab Naruto pelan. Ia mulai mengiris apel yang sudah selesai ia kupas menjadi beberapa bagian kecil dan meletakkannya di sebuah piring kecil.

"Kami sama, apa dia itu tipe orang yang tidak sensitive sama sekali?", Tanya Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dengan nada yang cukup histeris.

"Ya benar. Sangat tidak sensitif…" ucap Naruto lirih, "karena hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku"

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan matanya ke Naruto yang juga tengah memandangnya, bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya tentang apa maksud dari ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"Kau mau makan ini, teme?", Tanya Naruto yang mengabaikan pandangan Sasuke, "sepertinya tomatmu sudah habis kau makan," lanjutnya, melihat tangan Sasuke yang tidak lagi memegang tomat.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tangan pucat itu meraih garbu yang Naruto sodorkan padanya dan menusukkanya pada potongan kecil apel, lalu ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa manis pun langsung menyebar ke rongga mulutnya, juga rasa segar dari sari apel ia kunyah perlahan.

Belum sempat Sasuke menghabiskan apelnya, Naruto beringsut dari duduknya dan membenahi jaket orange yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. "Suatu saat nanti, aku akan membawakanmu tomat dan mengupaskan apel lagi untukmu. Jika memang suatu saat nanti ada kesempatan…" ujar Naruto. Iapun mulai berjalan menuju pintu tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, membuat Sasuke bingung akan sikap Naruto.

"Naruto, apakah kau akan—"

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke", sahut Naruto di depan pintu. Kemudian ia menoleh ke Sasuke yang tengah berada di atas ranjang dengan senyum pahit yang tersungging di wajahnya. "Sampai bertemu lain waktu..." Naruto meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya untuk keluar dari ruang tersebut. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar telah pergi.

Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam dengan garbu di tangannya dan piring berisi potongan apel di pangkuannya tiba-tiba menyadari maksud dari sikap dan kata-kata Naruto tadi yang aneh. Itu sama saja dengan pernyataan cinta. Kalau Naruto juga merasakan hal yang serupa dengan Sasuke saat Sasuke membicarakan Neji di hadapannya tanpa menyadari perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya pada dirinya. Sasuke pun menjatuhkan garpu yang berada di tangannya dengan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang tengah tersenyum untuk menenangkan dirinya.

'Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya padamu. Tetapi aku yakin kau pasti tahu, karena kau sudah mulai menyadari perasaanku…'

Naruto memegang pelipis kirinya yang berdenyut sakit karena kelelahan. Yah… sepertinya kelelahan itu akan berlanjut sampai malam ini karena Naruto akan sibuk menyiapkan kepindahannya ke Tokyo esok pagi.

**END **

Saya tunggu review minna-san^^

Review, please?


End file.
